Particulates have been used for some time to improve the properties of various compositions. For example, particles have been utilized in compositions to absorb moisture, modify aesthetics, provide finishes to skin or surfaces, act as delivery vehicles, provide physical abrasion or other sensory properties to compositions, and aid in cleaning. Particles come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, including nanometer and larger.
Particle size can affect the final look, feel, and functionality of each particle as well as that of the composition in which particles are present. For instance, smaller particles can affect the feel of a composition while larger particles can affect the look of a composition. As a result, a combination of different sized particles is often used in compositions so as to impart the benefits of each respective type of particle in the composition. However, it would improve efficiencies if one type of particle could be utilized to achieve the benefits of compositions with different sized particles. Additionally, modifications to particles affecting particle orientation in relation to other particles as well as surfaces would lead to unique sensory attributes which would also be desirable.
As such, a need exists for particles which would allow for one type of particle to be added to a composition to modify desired attributes of such a composition. In addition, a need exists for particles with varying charges and aspect ratios that can affect particle orientation.